Although the existing methodology of analyzing acoustic spectrograms is effective in identifying undersea targets of interest, the process is laborious, time intensive and undeniably subject to human error. Typically, calculations are performed using a calculator, a writing utensil and paper, a paper database, or memory. While these existing methods provide familiarity and flexibility for calculations, they are subject to numerous errors, such as a mistyped digit, math errors, and lapse of memory. Furthermore, analysis of a target identification procedure can involve a paper print out of an acoustic spectrogram search, a computer-rendered acoustic spectrogram search, or an iterative process. However, these processes, while providing visualization and familiarity, can be time-consuming.